La belle
by Monday-moonlight
Summary: Alex was just walking home from school, but like the unlucky guy he is he runs into trouble... a very enchanting kinda trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The girl**

I was walking down the street back home, just a normal day, well as normal as I can get I had to get home and do my History coursework. The thought of it thrilled me. It was a cold and dark winters evening and the rain was falling hard. I pulled my coat around me, it was cold, and if I wasn't careful I'd be missing more school for a real illness this time. I hadn't done work for MI6 for a while now. After the snakehead operation I decided to take a break. I needed to pass my GCSE's if I wanted a job that wasn't in the espionage business. Trouble was that was all I ran into, I had the luck of the devil- which sometimes turned around and bit me back. I was just about to turn into the tube station, I wanted to go visit somewhere, anywhere.

Then gunfire erupted. I ran towards the source of the noise, one disadvantage of being spy- bye bye survival instincts. I reached the source and there was a group of hooded men robbing the local Abbey. I really didn't want to deal with this at the moment. But there wee innocent people around therefore lives to be saved and a cover to keep. As soon as I made a move to disarm them in a way which I hadn't quite figured out yet, a girl with dark brown hair got there first. She didn't look any older than me, a year or two maybe? But she fought like a pro. She moved as fast maybe faster than these guys dodging bullets as if it were simply dodge ball. I had to admit, it was a bit Matrix-y . She hit them hard everywhere she did, and she had them all on the ground within minutes. I was impressed. Who was this girl? She had dark brown medium length hair that was thick and curly, and a tan that offset the colour of her hair like a movie star. Her eyes were startling blue, in fact everything about this girl made her look perfect. A cliché I know but still... She smiled and muttered something and then ran off, leaving several of the crowd dumbstruck.

I decided to follow her, and there it was again, I just couldn't keep away from this could I? She pelted off down the street and I ran after her. She turned the corner and almost disappeared. But then I saw her again. We continued like this for a while until I noticed where she had run into. The Tate modern. Well fantastic, somehow I don't think Mrs. Jones would forgive me spoiling a priceless peice of modern art, still could be worse, I could be destroying a real piece of art. So I followed her like a good little spy into the main turbine hall. It was empty at that moment but she still ran and ran. She grappled her way up the stairs with me a flight behind her all the way. We came out on the 5th floor, and she ran into the exhibit. There were some priceless Picasso's in here, damn it.  
"So Alex Rider, glad to finally meet you"  
She then smiled a smile at me which again just reinforced the perfect look. Who was she? How did she know my name? Sorry silly question I'm no longer a secret within certain circles. Was she Scorpia?  
"Who are you?"  
She smiled again and said  
"oh I'm nobody"  
Then she ran at me with a flying kick- whoa this girl was fast. But I was faster. We launched into a full blown fight, but the question was could I beat her-without damaging the art. Turned out yes I could but the art would be a goner. She went for me again and then I hit her and knocked her out; whilst my foot went through a Braque. Accidently of course.

A couple of hours later I was back at the Royal and General bank, déjà vu. After I had knocked ehr out I had phoned MI6 and told them all about it. They wanted to see what she was like and so they took her back there. They had here in an interrogation room. It was quite cool, after all I've experienced I was finally in what looked like a scene from a movie, and I wasn't getting hurt or chased. Which was an added plus point. She was just coming to in the room.  
"Hello, my name is Mrs. Jones, who are you?"  
She let loose a torrent of French insults at her. Mrs. Jones just sighed and switched to French.  
"Je parle à toi, répondez vous."  
the girl looked at her and said  
"I speak English perfectly well you know."  
"finally we're getting somewhere. So who are you"  
"My name is Sophie Marceau. I am here on holiday"  
"Now we know that's a lie, please don't patronise us. Your name is Morganna Lafiel and we can find scarce record of you at all in France, where you live"  
Mrs. Jones spread out all her information on the desk in front of her and she laughed. It was a ringing laughter like bells.  
"Fine, I see there's no point in lying. Wow you're a hell of a lot better than France's secret service. They couldn't find out my name if I wore a name badge and handed them a DNA sample. Well you got me. I'm Morganna and I live in the centre of Paris. There happy?"  
"no actually. Why did you run away from stopping the bank robbery? And why did you go into the Tate modern?"  
"Guess I'm just a fan of modern art"  
"Let's try again, how do you know Alex Rider, are you Scorpia? If you lie, we'll know."  
She huffed and pulled her dripping hair from her face and said  
"We want him"

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! If you don't review, I won't write a second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Thank you for reviewing! I like reviews  anyway here's the second chapter, sorry it took a while, I am finding that it is impossible to have a social life, do GCSE coursework and write, any way hope you like it. x

_Previous chapter  
__"Let's try again, how do you know Alex Rider, are you Scorpia? If you lie, we'll know."  
She huffed and pulled her dripping hair from her face and said  
"We want him"_

"Well you can't have him."  
and with that Mrs. Jones stormed out of the interrogation room, leaving Morganna sitting with a look of satisfaction on her face. Alex stood in the viewing room trying to process the information. Would he ever be left alone? No, probably not. He watched as two members of MI6 took her away to a cell. She went peacefully, not that he could ever imagine her being ungraceful. She was one of those people who seemed to glide everywhere.

Mrs Jones walked into the interrogation and popped a mint. Is there such thing as rehab for mint addiction?  
"Alex we need to talk."  
No kidding.  
"Fine, I take it this is one of those conversations that has to include Blunt?"  
"I'm sorry but yes. We'll meet in his office in 2 hours, you do know how to get there don't you?"  
"Unfortunately I know the way all too well."

Alex decided he wasn't going to stay holed up in the MI6 building for three hours; it was depressing at the best of times. So he wandered out of the building with relative ease, and was soon in the clear fresh air outside of the Royal and General bank. He decided to go for a walk, just to be free of that place.

He wandered around for half an hour in the rain, just getting soaked. It was a nice feeling, it felt like he was in control, he could decide whether to get wet or not. He was soaked to the bone though, and he would probably regret it when he was sneezing whilst dodging bullets again. So he decided to go back into MI6, he wasn't just going to sit moping around for another hour and a bit, seeing what his future job would be. He was going to do something productive.

He wandered through the bank, and no one batted an eye at him. He sauntered up the stairs and finally came to the holding cells. They were clear bullet proof glass, and designed only for temporary use. They also had doors which slid open if you for some insane reason wanted to go in.

He walked up to Morganna's cell, and the guards looked at him with a concerned look. Alex sighed and stood outside her doors. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting there doing nothing.  
"Hello"  
She said without even opening her eyes. Wow super hearing, bet that came in handy.

"Well what do you want? I'm busy trying to escape here you know?"  
Alex forced a smile  
"Why do you work for them?"  
She threw her head back and laughed.  
"Why you should know the answer to that question Alex, I seem to remember they really don't care much for you after you betrayed them."  
Alex stayed silent.  
"They have my little brother, they promised to let him go if I helped them."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. It could be true, but she sounded like she liked what she did and little brother or not she was in Scorpia for her own enjoyment.  
"I knew you were smarter than that. I told them so, but they really underestimate you every time. I was a street child in Paris, I picked up English and German from the tourists, and let's face it if you can survive on the streets of Paris, you're pretty well equipped for a job with Scorpia."

"Are you just going to lie to me continuously?"  
"Yeah probably."  
"Well then I'm just wasting my time here aren't I?"  
"Yep pretty much"

At that he turned and left, in his heart he had known that it was pointless. He had tried to convince himself otherwise all he was there, but never the less it was so.

Although with that being pointless he now had at least another hour to kill. So he left MI6 again and went for the nearest McDonalds.

An hour came and went as he watched the world get drenched, and eventually it was time to go back in, whoopee. He wandered reluctantly up to Alan Blunt's office. Mrs Jones was waiting outside for him.

She pointed at the sign on the door  
"He's having a regulatory break."  
Blunt had breaks? It was hard to imagine that man relaxing, was it physically possible for him to do that? Alex waited for 5 minutes then checked his watch impatiently. Mrs Jones was apparently feeling the same way, so she turned the metal handle and pushed open the door.

Suddenly she dropped all of her files and just stood there clinging onto the door handle. Alex rushed passed her to see what the matter was. He too just stood there in shock at what was in front of him in the office.

Next chapter coming soon hopefully! Please keep reviewing xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There in front of Alex sitting on his chair was Alan Blunt, except with a knife through his chest.

Blood had seeped through his suit to form a red stain around where Alex imagined his heart was. His expression was lifeless as it had always been. It was professionally done; he wouldn't have even had a chance to scream.

Alex couldn't find any remorse in his heart for him though. He couldn't turn his mind off the job. He turned around and ran out of the door; he didn't fancy sorting out all the paperwork.

Mrs Jones shouted after him. But it was all white noise to Alex. Not that he cared about Blunt; in fact he was more irritated about having a new head of special operations. They might not be so nice, as he had been reminded several times.

He jumped so many steps and then stopped and realised he had no idea what to do. He leant against the wall next to him. There was no doubt as to the murderer, he was impressed with how quickly she had escaped and manage to kill him, and then escaped again.

He decided to go to get help from one person he knew would help. So he swiftly left MI6 building, and raced down to the underground station. He was going to visit some old friends.

Mrs Jones couldn't take it in. she just couldn't believe he was dead, her boss for years and her friend for a shorter period of time. How could this have happened? He was always so meticulous about security. No one got in or out of his office block without the proper authorisation.

She searched desperately around his office; she know she was contaminating a crime scene and blah de blah. However there was no doubt as to the killers. She had to find a reason why he died, apart form the numerous bad guys he helped to stop over the years.

she looked through his paperwork; he kept all his files in here from the last two years. It still took up 4 filing cabinets. She had told him it was stupid to put them in here where any intruder could get at them, after all these were the only copies. But he was convinced his security methods were enough.

Finally after half an hour of searching Mrs. Jones noticed several files were missing. Realising what that meant she promptly grasped her mobile and punched in Alex's number.

When Alex was a couple of streets away, his phone rang. Another one of those stupid ringtones Tom had set. he mentally sighed and picked up.

"Alex?"  
"Mrs. Jones? How did you get my number? Actually, don't answer that. Why are you calling?"  
"Where are you? You need to return to MI6 at once, you're in serious trouble."  
"What's new? What's happened?"

At that moment though, someone shot his phone, right through the screen. It completely missed his hand, and his phone was defiantly broken. Damn these guys were good! Why didn't he get to learn anything as cool as that in Scorpia?

He now had two choices. One; return to the Royal and General like a good little spy or just keep on going, hoping that they wanted him alive. He didn't even pause to think.

He kept on walking and then realised he couldn't drag K unit into this, they didn't deserve this. It was probably their night off, and he was going to lead a sniper to them. Could he get any thicker tonight? So he turned around and walked around for a bit wondering what to do.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, since when did he have any time? It was nice though. He could clear his head, because at that moment about 50 thoughts were rolling around in there.

As he looked up at the night sky he heard a distant sound. It sounded like ringing, it was ringing, and it was a public telephone. Now every movie script would say he would answer it and end up in some disastrous situation.

Alex decided that the movies were probably right on that one, but he moved to answer it anyway. He cautiously opened the door and leaned against the red wall and lifted the receiver.

"Hello, Alex Rider?"  
said a tinkling voice on the other side of the phone. He could never forget that enchanting voice, it was etched into his memory forever.  
"Yes it's me."  
"Oh, très bien. Right then, here's the deal; I have Smithers, your very good friend. You know the one who's very good at making gadgety things."

Alex felt his anger well up inside him. There was no need to involve him, he hadn't done anything. Smithers was his only real friend at MI6. He was going to kill that girl.

"What do you want?"  
"Ah where are your English manners? Anyway I want you to come to me, you know where to come."  
At that she put the phone down, and Alex was left holding the receiver with a look that could kill, and he hoped it could.

More coming very soon, I promise! xxx


End file.
